Story pt1
by Dragonlord Carter
Summary: A story I started in HighSchool Creative Writing that begged me to finish... so its chapter 1 in the saga its going to be a part of... eventually... .


It is the year 2071. Magic has returned to the technological people of Earth, and has taken Man out of his element, and has placed him in an another element, one held by Man over 600 years ago...

1471- A youth known as Dwayne, direct descendent of the legendary Wizard Merlin, is exploring a strange "river" near his home near Tintagel Castle. The "river" is a brownish-black color with rubber tires, shell casings, and chunks of concrete. The "river" is lined with cement, 5 foot by 5 foot slabs, just like an aqueduct. This "river" was only visible for a few feet, and only to Dwayne's instant family.

2071- Joe looks left down the alley. "The Yakuza are coming. RUN!" The silhouettes of 5 cloaked individuals run down the alley. About 20 Japanese men with Uzis and Katanas follow the 5 guys. A car turns into the alley, causing the Yakuza to raise their arms up to shield their eyes. The car goes whizzing overhead, the Ford emblem gleaming on it. The Yakuza look around and see... Nothing. The 5 people disappeared without a trace. 5 Yakuza fall; the only sound is the bodies hitting the ground. 10 more fall without any more sound than the first 5. The last 5 circle up. In the standard foreign film style, one yakuza member says, with mouth working after he finishes talking, "These 5 have dropped the others. We must watch... AHHH!" The mouth keeps moving, but blood spurts out of both his mouth and his now slit throat. A second opens his mouth, but an electrified whip hits him and electrocutes the guy. The third yakuza member fires his Uzi at the place the whip wielder was. A blast of flame hits the guy in the back. The guy is dead before he hits the ground. The fourth fires his Uzi in a circle around him, trying to hit any of them. A blast of poisonous acid hits him square in the chest. He screams loudly, alerting his friend that he's the only one left. He (the fifth yakuza member) runs back down the alley, and hits the fifth robed man. He lifts up the yakuza member, and throws him down the alley. A sickening crack is heard as the yakuza guy hits the pavement and slides into a couple of trashcans. Joe looks at his hysterical-looking band of hybrids. BJ (Pikachu), a half-human, half-rodent, with the human half more predominant. Pyro (Typhlosion), a half human, half weasel thingy. It's better left to the mind for his look. Venus (Venusaur), an interesting cross of a human and a few tropical plants. Kyle (Blastoise), a large turtle/human cross. And Joe (Charizard), half dragon, half-human, with the worst characteristics of both. A sixth man comes upon the group. This one is also robed, like the others, and came out of the distracting Ford. This new one motions the other 5 people over. Joe is the first to speak. "Ness! You came. And just in time. I don't think that we would have lived through that one. BJ and Kyle took too long to grab the DNA code for Lady Phoenix." BJ and Kyle smack Joe in the back of the head. Ness just glares at the three. In their minds: Can we continue? Thank you. Joe, BJ, and Kyle shake their heads at the same time. Together: "Don't do that again." Ness laughs both mentally and physically. The six walk into the Ford, and it winks out of existence, winking in near an abandoned aqueduct.

1471- A young voice speaks. "Dianne? Can I explore the strange river again?" Dianne looks at David, and then at Dwayne (the owner of the young voice). "I guess so, darling." Dwayne glares at his mom, Dianne. "I told you to **never** call me that again. I've disowned _you_!" A small fire starts in some brush near Dianne and David. David begins to concentrate, and some water from the nearby "river" flies to the brush fire. The gunk and grime within the water ignite, and cause both the "river" and the brush fire to grow huge and flaming. Dwayne runs to hide, and figures that the suddenly not flaming "river" is the best place to hide. He runs towards one end, and cowers behind a large clump of concrete. A bright flash and a loud poof are the last things that 1471 sees of Dwayne.

Little does Dwayne know, but this "river" he is hiding in is a magical aqueduct of time travel. Many people throughout time have stumbled into it, sometimes without really knowing it. Anything or anyone who records someone who time travels with the aqueduct is doomed to end its or their lives soon after. The individuals who ride the aqueduct are safe. Just the reporters are harmed by its curse.

1999- The Star magazine's last production, on 11-19-99, reports about the strangest boy. "He was found in an abandoned aqueduct in New York on the 25 of October. People who saw him described him as 'strange in dress, behavior, and language.' Stranger than that is that the kid disappeared into the same aqueduct. Even stranger is that the people we interviewed died from mysterious causes with 24 hours of our interviews." The Star magazine company, and all the magazines burst into flames 24 hours after the publishing of that magazine.

2071- A male voice came out of a bathroom in one of former New York's Best Westerns. "I still can't handle teleportation, no mater how many times I partake of it." Joe, the sick one, spews into the toilet, making a huge mess in the bathroom. BJ yells at Joe, "Did you have to? That's the only bathroom in the entire room. Besides, you know that they don't like us. Especially if we trash something. That includes the toilet!" Pyro laughs. "You two are great for hilarity!" Kyle walks up behind Pyro as Ness began to meditate on one of the two beds in the room. Smack! Pyro begins to see stars. Kyle laughs. "Pyro, you should have seen the look on your face. You looked like the hand of god had struck you." Ness (Alakazam) begins to levitate over the bed. Joe stumbles out of the bathroom, and is whipping his mouth with a towel, shredding it in the process. Venus motions for him to lie down on the second bed. Joe collapses on the bed, and falls into a deep sleep, snoring loudly.

Kyle then proceeds to throw a pillow on Joe's face, immediately silencing the snores. For all of about five minuets. A small flame burns the pillow to cinders. The snoring resumed at full volume, much to Ness' annoyance. That is **_enough_**! Ness crosses a pair of bent, tarnished, old silver spoons, and waves of mental energy wash over Joe, and his snores slowly fade. Ness smiles as he returns to his meditations. BJ just sighs as she walks into the bathroom with a mop bucket, and a mop. Kyle just laughs. Suddenly Ness falls down from his aerial perch as a loud bang is heard from the area of the abandoned aqueduct. Joe wakes with a start, not because of the noise, but by the falling Ness from above. "Why did you have to fall on me?" Ness just shrugs. Venus walks over towards the window facing the aqueduct. "A normal is down there. Pyro, Kyle. Get down there, and retrieve the normal." Pyro and Kyle walk out. "Maybe we can fix 'em up against the stupid American corporate heads with their yakuza guards. If only we had the ability to combat them on their ability level. Hmmm..." The sounds of Kyle and Pyro's stomping break Venus's train of thought. "I thought I told you to be quiet with your mini-missions." Pyro bows towards Venus. "I'm sorry, milady. I will try to be quieter." Kyle laughs. "Yea, right." Kyle then turns towards Venus. "I got him. Where do you want him?" Venus gestures towards the second bed, since Ness fell on Joe, and is currently getting himself off of Joe. Kyle flings the comatose Dwayne onto the bed. "Be careful! He is only human." Kyle sighs loudly, and the figure on the bed stirs. Ness, having climbed off of Joe, begins to psychically probe the figure. After a very silent 50 seconds (it felt more like 50 minuets...) Ness looks up. First, the person is a he, aged about 15, is named Dwayne Draco Carter, and thinks that it is the year 1471. Second, he has an aura of power, though not even I can probe why. Third, he will probably spook if any one of us is present when he awakens. I would recommend that Lady Phoenix is the first one to see him. Otherwise, he will freak, and not even listen to us. The others nod, and Joe jumps out a window, and glides off. The others donned their cloaks, and began to clean the hotel room. Venus remarked: "This place stinks. Of course, that might have to do with Joe's socks all over the place." The other 4 laugh, and Dwayne turns over. About an hour or two later, the dragon hybrid flies back in, with a rider on his back. Shortly after landing, Joe puts on his cloak, as the girl bends over to shake Dwayne awake. Dwayne tosses, and kinda sits up. The first thing that he focuses on is the girl standing over him, and then he sees a ramshackle room, with the wall covers torn half off the walls, and the light flickering. With a heavy English accent, Dwayne states: "What manner of building is this? I do not recognize this place at all. Where on the isle am I? And who are you, miss? I do not recognize you, either." Lady Phoenix does a curtsey, and says: "My name is Lady Phoenix. This is a hotel. You are nowhere on the isle of Britain. You are in what was the United States of America. This state is a part of the United States of Canada and America. They combined in 2040. The year is 2071 right now. From what my cohorts tell me, you believe this to be the year 1471, about 600 years ago. A legend has been written stating that a descendant of the legendary Mage, Merlin, will deliver the hybrid nation out of its slum. We believe that you are that person. In order to prove this, we would like to take a small blood sample. Not a lot, just enough to test your DNA against the samples of Merlin's that we have. May we?" Dwayne looks at the cloaked hybrids. "Who are they? And what do they have to do with this legend? And exactly what do I have to do with this legend, exactly?" Lady Phoenix sighs. "You will not like what you see. I will have them unveil themselves after I answer your other questions. They are one of my teams sent to retrieve DNA from animals to slowly amass the Hybrid Nation, set up near the former states of Oregon, Idaho, and Washington." She pauses to show Dwayne a map, circa 2002, of the US, pointing out the states she mentioned. Dwayne: "I remember seeing a map of this area, but it was shown with that area (gestures towards the Oregon area) enlarged to at least twice this size." Lady Phoenix nods. "That mistake was fixed many, many years ago. Now, back to what I was saying. If you are actually related to Merlin, then you would be the legend would be fulfilled, and we could fight against the corporate heads and their yakuza guards. Now for the distressing part. Stand forward, you six. One by one, Remove your cloaks, and take his comments in stride." She gestures to Joe, and says his name. Joe drops his cloak, and Dwayne gasps. "What kind of demonic spawn is he? Assuming that this... creature is even a he. _Lo Ful Ir_!" A small orb of flames flies at Joe. The fire hits him, and burns out without Joe so much as grunting in pain. Joe laughs. "Is that all? I've seen better fireballs flung by those wage mages that the corporate heads employ. I am a dragon/human hybrid. And I lead this team." Lady Phoenix then motions to BJ, who drops her cloak. Dwayne gasps. "What kind of abomination is that? _Lo Oh Kath Ra_!" A small lightning bolt flies at the poor mouse hybrid. She appears to absorb the electrical energies of the lightning bolt. BJ: "Electricity is my specialty. I am a mouse/electric eel/human cross. It took some major genetic manipulation to get it right. Taking out electronic scanning devices is my job." Lady Phoenix gestures to Pyro. He also drops his cloak, and once again Dwayne gasps at the appearance, but is silenced by his own astonishment. "Pyro's my name, and returning fire is my game." The ferret/human hybrid walks back to his place, playing with a small fireball. Lady Phoenix then gestures to Venus, and Dwayne just stammers. Venus: "I am a hybrid of many different tropical plants, most of them poisonous, and a human, with a little bit of land dragon DNA mixed in. My job is assassin. Plain and simple." Lady Phoenix then gestures to Ness. Ness removes his cloak, without grabbing it. Dwayne: "I do not recognize you, but people with the ability to levitate objects are a lot less unnerving than the others." Ness bows at the complement. I thank you. My job is to bail these other five out when the mission is complete. I just recently did so, too. Ness turns to Lady Phoenix. That reminds me. The mission was a success. They got the phoenix DNA like you requested. It took five attempts at three different corporate data-stores, due to the White ICs. Lady Phoenix raises one hand to her head, and shakes her head. "Scramble type, right?" The psychic nods. You ready for the cross, or will we wait until the assembly next week? Dwayne looks questioningly at Ness, then at Lady Phoenix. Lady Phoenix looks over at Dwayne. "Almost monthly, the Hybrid Nation meets to discuss policies, and to welcome new members. I am the chairman for the wannabes on the outside. They wish to replace me with someone else. They gave me an ultimatum: Become a hybrid, or die. Needless to say, I took the easy way out. I'm thinking about making a big scene..." A semi-loud ding is heard. The small amount of hair that Joe clipped off of Dwayne's head without his knowledge falls into Dwayne's lap. "What's this? I didn't say you could do this!" Joe whistles innocently. Anyway, it is already done. Ness closes his eyes for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, Venus begins to cringe. "Did you have to mentally scream so loud? I think that a drunk, a washed-up mage, and wage mage or two may have heard you. Yeesh!" Ness' eyes bug out. Bob and Doug say that I must have been drinking too much. According to them, I sent them an almost perfect copy of Merlin's DNA. That, and Dwayne has almost that much power available now. That's why I screamed! Dwayne stared dumbfounded at Ness. "You say that not only am I related to the legendary wizard Merlin, but I have just about as much power as he did? I don't believe it!" Lady Phoenix turns to Ness. "I need the 'found him' alarm set off. Now!" Ness nods, and closes his eyes.

"Incoming transmission from Lady Phoenix's team Psy. Sir? I think that you should hear this" A lion/human hybrid looks at the worried human at the operator's box. "Human, report!" The human turns to the hybrid. "Sir. According to Lady Phoenix's psychic, they have found the legendary one. The descendant of Merlin, who is going to save us all." The hybrid's eyes grow wide. "Send out the emergency message." The human nods, and pushes a couple of buttons on his console.

§ Three days later §

"Wow! I've never seen such an interesting array of creatures. Is this just the ones from your Washington, Oregon, and Idaho areas?" Lady Phoenix turns to Dwayne. "Yes, boy. Dwayne glares at Lady Phoenix And I'm not going to stop calling you that, so don't bother wasting your breath." Over her voice is that of the Lion hybrid, leader of the Hybrid Nation. "Friends. Hybrids. Humans. Countrymen. I have come under the understanding that 'the One' is with us! Rejoice, for our decisive victory over the USCA government is eminent. Now, to bring him up, the leader of the team that found him, and future hybrid. The Lady of Fire!" Applause echoes throughout the building. Lady Phoenix and Dwayne make their way towards the stage, with Kyle and Pyro on either side as bodyguards. As Dwayne and Lady Phoenix walk onstage, applause rings out with renewed vigor. Kyle hands to her a small container marked with a small bird outlined in fire. Then Kyle and Pyro fade into the crowd. Lady Phoenix stands behind the microphone, with Dwayne standing next to her. "With an opening like what Leo said, I guess I have very little choice in being up here. Leo motions Dwayne over to a spot in the center of the stage. This young man gestures to Dwayne, now at center stage is truly the descendant of Merlin. Ness, my team's psychic member, was astonished at this fact. And, boy, does it take a lot to astonish Ness. But, nonetheless, your savior is before you. His name is Dwayne, and he will bring deliverance! I also have a personal triumph. My men have gathered the DNA necessary for my conversion! Let the machine be brought out, and my crossing over made!" Leo nods off to one side with his head. The sounds of heavy machinery echo in the building. A large machine, with a sealable gas chamber, is wheeled out. Lady Phoenix hands over the DNA sample to one of the techs, a panther hybrid, and walks calmly into the gas chamber. Leo removes the microphone from the stand, and motions for them to turn it back on. "Lady Phoenix has willingly submitted to the injection of the morph viruses. Within seconds, the viruses will begin the irreversible morphing into phoenix. Will everyone please cheer her on?" The tech places the sample on the tray, pushing it into the machine. He pushes the power button. An injector arm folds down off of one side, and injects a red liquid into Lady Phoenix's arm. She drops to one knee, and screams out in pain. The psychics in the audience quickly bind Dwayne up with their mental powers, keeping him from lashing out in anger at the machine. Wings begin to sprout out of Lady Phoenix's back in a bloody splash, accompanied with hoarse screams. Her blood begins to naturally heat, threatening to scorch her blood vessels. Talons blow the ends of her fingers off her hands with a fountain of blood, spraying a bit on Dwayne. Suddenly, the psychics stagger backwards, and faint. "_Mon Vi_!" Dwayne yells, pointing at Lady Phoenix. Leo leaps into the way, absorbing the healing spell. "Damn you, Leo! _Ee Ful Ir_!" A medium sized fireball flies at the lion hybrid, as Lady Phoenix lets out an almost silent gasp, blood dribbling out of her mouth. A large figure dives in the way of the fireball, the flames dissipating off his hide as the fireball strikes him. Another wash of hoarse screams erupt from the disfigured form of Lady Phoenix, as talons and the semi-scaled legs of a bird squish the formerly human legs, splashing the chamber with more blood, and adding more human flesh to the walled decor. Her skin takes on a reddish tinge, as she falls to her knees, then on her face. Dwayne screams out, "NO! You bastards! You've killed her with your damn magics! _Lo Zo Ew Ku_!" A yellow sphere appears in the air, floating about four feet off the ground, a spike on its poles, and one facing each of the cardinal directions (north, south, east, west). Sensing nothing out to harm its summoner, the attack minion flies about the room, the only odd thing it notices is the bleeding form of Lady Phoenix. Shortly after that, it disappears into nothingness. Everyone picks their jaw off the floor. Leo is the first to speak, "What. Was. THAT?" Dwayne, down on one knee from exhaustion, begins to speak. "That was... Gasps for air an attack minion. They attack my enemies, or people who might try to harm me. Gasp I guess that you... Gasps again mean me no harm..." Dwayne looks at Lady Phoenix, who had collapsed mainly from blood loss. The tech at the console turns to Leo. "Complete success. Could have tried to prep her, to avoid so much blood loss. Otherwise, we did just fine. Not even your conversion was this successful. Then again, you weren't the most willing of subjects, being the first one to use this machine. And live. Not to mention..." Leo smacks the tech with an open hand, palm first, to the left ear. The tech falls to the ground, reeling from the blow. Dwayne half-crawling, half-running, takes off towards Lady Phoenix. She opens up her blue eyes, looking into Dwayne's brown. She mouths words that she simply is too weak to speak. "Kill. Or Heal." Dwayne nods, and raises up his arms, shouting to the audience, "If there are any healers in the building, I need them down here. I don't have enough power to help her enough to allow her to fully recover." A couple of figures in the audience, wearing brown monk's robes, raise their hands. "One the count of three, the healing rune spell. One. Two. Three! _Mon Vi_!" A symphony of voices ring out, all saying different power levels1 than Dwayne is, and blue light flows from the monk's and Dwayne's hands, flowing into Lady Phoenix's form. Dwayne falls to one knee, and then falls backwards from exhaustion, passing out.

"... yne! Dwayne! Are you alright?" Dwayne opens his eyes, and gazes into Lady Phoenix's blue eyes, and her now beaked face. "What happened? I remember seeing you without the beak, and casting a major healing spell on you. Then I passed out." In the background, Ness laughs in out heads. You got that right. If it wasn't for your actions to help Lady Phoenix, most of the crowd would have killed you for attacking Leo. Helping Lady Phoenix is the only thing that saved your hide. That, and maybe Joe diving in to take the fireball you planed on burning Leo with. Man, you got that crowd riled up. And with you trashing the psychics that were restraining you? If you weren't related to Merlin, you would have been killed about a million times by now. Dwayne just sighed. "Is that all?" Ness sighs. No. Leo would like to speak with you. Something about those spells you cast. Now, that is all. Dwayne sighs. "Looks like I need to meet with Leo. Bring 'em on!" Dwayne then passes out, not being ready for so much activity.

§ Elsewhere §

"Hmmm... Our agent has informed us of an apparent occurrence of the legendary one, and that the hybrids of the northwest have him... Hmm..."

"Sir? Your orders?" A fox hybrid salutes the figure in the shadows. The figure mutters to himself. "Find out what you can about this person." The figure slides a folder across the oak table. "The Hybrid Empire, as they call themselves, believe they have found their savior. Get a crack team, and end their parade before it begins. Be careful. Your target is a Mage, and may have the CoP: Shot spell available for his own use." The fox nods. "Understood, sir." The figure raises a finger. "Don't screw up. I **HATE** screw-ups! Understood?" The hybrid nods. "Good. Now **LEAVE**!" The fox runs out the door. The chair that the figure is sitting in rolls up to the desk, and the light shines on him as he remover the human gloves. Sitting in the chair is a Persian hybrid in an Italian mobster suit. "Soon, Team Rocket will be in charge, eh Sasorzia?" The Persian turns to a figure in the darkness, which is obscuring her form.

§ Leo's Office §

"Sir? Leo, sir? You asked to see me?" Dwayne stands before Leo, and about 5 hybrids, all 6 armed with laz pistols and rifles. The 5 hybrids all aim at Dwayne, fingers on the triggers. Leo raises one hand. "All of you. Stand down. For now, Dwayne is a guest. Now Dwayne... About your magic. No casting it unless one of us gives you permission. OK? Dwayne shakes his head No? Why?" Dwayne clears his throat. "Because, sir, it is a part of me, like the lion is a part of you. Would you like it if someone were to tell you too not to do somethin' lionish? No? I didn't think so. One Hybrid pulls the trigger on his laz pistol. The energy bolt get about 5 inches from Dwayne, and then disappears As for you..." Dwayne turns to the hybrid who fired at him. "Summon: _VOID_!" A black humanoid appears in front of the hybrid. He walks through the hybrid, and as he does, the hybrid ceases to live. His hollow body falls to the floor. All jaws but Dwayne's hit the floor. "Any of the rest of you wish to befall the fate of your friend? Good." The humanoid turns to Dwayne, and flies at him, hitting an invisible wall of force. "_Void_, you should know better by now. Return!" The humanoid shimmers, and disappears with a voiceless scream. Leo stands. "Teach us, Oh powerful one! Let us learn of your magics, and of these summons you cast. Please! Leo gets on his knees and begins to beg Please? OhpleaseOhpleaseOhpleaseOhplease!" Dwayne sighs. "Ok. But I need a tower to be built for this purpose. Leo looks at Dwayne, confused It's more symbolic than anything else."

§ Giovanni's office §

"Hmmm... He plans on teaching them of magic... Of Summons, no less... This is very interesting. You two. Get to work on joining the 'Mage Guild' as soon as you can. Understand?"

A snake-like female, and her cat-like friend nod. "Yesss, sssir!" Giovanni glares at the two. "You two **better** do this right. You've both disappointed me many times before. And, for that reason, Buster will occupancy you on your mission." The two shiver in horror. The cat-like one gulps. "Not... Buster!" A figure steps out from a shaded corner. The worst aspects of a snapping turtle are seen, not to mention that his shell is steel, as is one entire arm, both feet, and the underbelly. He snaps towards the two other hybrids. "Yes. Me. You have a problem with that, _James_? Cat hybrid shakes head _Jessie_? Snake hybrid shakes head Good. Now we move out. Salutes to Giovanni Good Day, sir!" The three hybrid creatures leave the room. Giovanni yells out to them. "Whatever you do, don't wear the uniforms."

§ Mage Guild §

"And now, the **test**! Aim at the target, and I will judge your skills."

The first student looks at the target, points his index finger at it, and says "Bang." A small dart flies through the air, and lands in the single 1 section of the target, near the bull's eye. "Close, but no cigar. Keep practicing, though. **_NEXT_!**"

A second student walks up, and puts out a lit cigarette with a flick of his fingers. He too aims his index finger at the target. He says "Twang" and a dart flies at the target. It lands in the triple 20 section. Dwayne's jaw hits the floor. "Wow. You're good." He bows. "I used to play darts at the local bar until they turned it into a Rocket Bar. Now, only members of Team Rocket can go into that bar..."

Quickly, times flies by. Thirty-eight students in all try the dart-toss spell. Other than the triple 20 score, the best was three shots to the outer ring of the bull's-eye, and a double 20. Dwayne applauded them. "Good job, all. I want the 10 highest-scoring students to stay. The rest of you are dismissed. Good day, and God speed to y'all." The majority of the students run off to another room, where an intelligent Attack Minion teaches the Lightning Bolt spell. The 10 best scoring students stay. "Good. Now, aim at the asbestos target, and repeat after me. All the students turn, and aim their index finger at the yellowish target _On Ful Ir_! Four fireballs of medium size fly at the target, while the six students whose spells fizzled stick burnt fingers into their mouths while cussing up a storm. An eleventh fireball hits a bucket of water near the target, boiling the water as the bucked melts Looks like a few of our brightest 'Magic Dart' students can't handle fireballs. You six are dismissed. You four get to try the super fireball spell. Ready? The four students nod. Dwayne mentally notes that the guy with the triple 20 is still here, as are all three of the bull's-eye hitters _Mon Ful Ir_! One large fireball hits the target, igniting it. Another one obliterates the bucket. The other three? They're sucking fingers and cursing. Dwayne notes that the only one left is the tri-twenty scorer You three who fizzled, to the Healers with you! Name?" The darter gasps.

"My... Name? Derrik, sir." Dwayne turns to Derrik. "Welcome aboard, Derrik. Now, for something of a different flavor." Dwayne motions for someone. A couple of Ox hybrids remove the melted lump that was a bucket, and the smoldering remains of the target. They return with assorted rods of different thickness. "Time for Lightning bolts! On the count of cast... CAST!" Both mutter the same set of spells at almost the same times. "_Lo Oh Kath Ra_! _Um Oh Kath Ra_!_ On Oh Kath Ra_!_ Ee Oh Kath Ra_!_ Pa Oh Kath Ra_!_ Mon Oh Kath Ra_!" As each set of syllables is spoken, lightning bolts of increasing sizes fly from the two's hands, striking the poles. Neither misses a pole, nor do they miss-cast a spell. Within about a minute, little lights on the polls light up, twelve in all.

An exhausted Dwayne looks over at an equally exhausted Derrik. "Who exactly are you? Few have kept up to me in power, let alone speed." Derrik bows to Dwayne. "I am Derrik Kuhn. Dwayne strokes his chin I ended up here about five years ago. I ignored my parent's warning about the aqueduct, and played in it. I found out after arriving here, about the fire that claimed your parents, and you. I guess that the history records are wrong..." Dwayne gasps. "Derrik, my old friend. Is that you? Derrik nods Oh, my gods! That explains a lot... Pulls out a small badge, similar to one hanging off one of Dwayne's pockets By the powers given to me by the gods, and Leo, head of the HE, I name you Arch-Magi. Hangs badge off Derrik's shirt Now, you can teach others like I can. And, you get 25 off of on the buffet downstairs. However, you still need to visit with the swordsman nearby. He'll give you training in most melee weapons. All but the staff. That's still covered by my guild. So, where're you going to, now?" Derrik just shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno. What do you recommend? After all, you're supposed to be dead, and I'm kidnapped and estimated to be dead." Dwayne laughs. "I recommend you meet with the swordsman. Then, come back. I have found a good spot to have a sandwich and some chips. I'll meet you here tomorrow at four. Ok? Derrik nods Good. Now go." Derrik leaves. Dwayne follows, both heading out to the Warrior Guild, where the Swordsman is.

§ Warrior Guild §

"I have heard about you. Both of you. A powerful mage, and a former boozer. Both wishing to learn about weapons? Ha!" The swordsman laughs. "You two wouldn't last ten minutes with the dummy, let alone each other with practice swords."

Dwayne makes a comment: "'The best offense is a good defense, followed with a good knowledge of assorted weapons. Magery is left for wimps who can't even lift a sword.' Am I right? The swordsman glares at Dwayne and Derrik I'm right. But, we are also stronger that you think. Give us the 10# long sword." The swordsman sighs, but leaves, returning with two 5' swords weighing 10# each. He then hands us each one sword. Derrik and Dwayne ready the swords, and being to swing and block, amazing the instructor. He stands in awe. "How...? You're both mages. And neither of you threw a spell, either at each other, or at yourselves. You two are more than you appear. But, because of that... Derrik & Dwayne lower their respective swords You two get to meet Master Auron, swordsman extraordinaire. And, I'll take those, if you don't mind. Takes swords from Derrik & Dwayne Now, off you two go."

§ Master Auron's Arena §

"Hmmmpf. They expect my to train you two? Ha!"

A man, wearing a red 'robe' with a black undershirt, laughs. He has a scar running from mid-forehead to his cheek, through his right eye. The collar on the 'robe' blocks most of the view of his mouth and nose. His left arm is held in a fold of the robe, extending through the opening, while his right arm is full through the sleeve. He hands a large katana to both Derrik and Dwayne. The katanas are large enough that it takes both hands to wield it. A small beast, covered with a heavy shell, rolls up. "Now, lets see what you two can do. Be warned, as these guys have thick shells, so your magics won't have much effect." Derrik nods, and rushes forward, swinging the katana. The beast falls. Another rolls up. Dwayne says, "Mine." He switches to a long sword, and charges the beast, swinging the sword. The blade glides off the shell, doing minimal damage. "What?" Auron sighs, pulling out a very odd katana-like weapon. "I told you they have thick shells. But you just had to try and say otherwise… Now, my turn." Auron rushes the beast, and splits it in two. "That's how it's done." Without warning, a bird flaps in. Auron laughs. "Now for the flyers... That's less my realm. Maybe Blitzmaster Wakka could help? But that's for a later date. Try using preferred weapons."

Dwayne and Derrik nod, and switch weapons. Derrik pulls out an odd Katana, brother of Auron's, and Dwayne pulls out a third, completing the set. The three charge up to the bird, and swing the katanas, and the bird falls.

§ The Faceless Banshee §

"I told you this was not a great idea…" Derrik tells Dwayne for about the millionth time. "Too many off-duty Rockets hang out here, seeing as the better Rocket Bars are all full or destroyed. If not by HE, then by smaller resistance groups or just even upstarts for the other major Gangs, Teams Magma and Aqua. Team Rocket seems to have a realtively good hold of the HE's area, reguardless of how much flack they get…"

"But I though the yakuza were the syndicated crime group, not Teams Rocket, Magma and Aqua…"

"Normally, you'd find the Mafia and the Yakuza fighting, but verses the horde of members those 3 Teams have, the Mafia have closed up their PR, and that leaves the 3 Teams against the Oriental Mafia. Unfortunately, both easily hold their own against the other…"

"So how soon do we plan to overthrow the Teams…?"

A man, wearing a gray T-shirt with a red "R" on it, walks up to Dwayne and Derrik. "The boss does not like people talking shit behind his back, and it is the duty of us Rockets to protect his interests. We he motions his hand to include 10 people in all challenge you two to a fight."

Dwayne sighs. "Do you truly throw your lives away so readily for your boss? I think not. Go away, and leave thy childish thoughts and challenges alone. Come my friend."

Dwayne and Derrik stand, and try to leave, but one of the Rockets blocks the way. "None shall pass!" Dwayne mumbles a couple of words, and a dull electrical glow emanates from his right hand. He then grabs the big guy's nuts, and the electrical feel of his hand gives the large guy an electrical shock he'll never forget. He goes over like a ton of bricks. "Who wishes to be next? all the Rockets shake their heads No one? Then leave us alone! And BEGONE!" With that, Dwayne claps his hands, and the remaining Rockets appear outside the bar, their cloths landing in piles at their feet.

Dwayne and Derrik part company for the night, Derrik going to his personal quarters while Dwayne heads to the Tower library to enjoy a tome of forgotten lore. While reading, Dwayne feels an uncomfortable feeling, and looks around. One of the bookshelves has opened up to a passageway. 'Strange… I didn't design a passageway in the tower library… Ne'er the less, I shall investigate.' As Dwayne gets up to go into the passageway, he mutters _Mon Ful_. A large Will O' The Wisp appears, and follows Dwayne into the dark passage.

Dwayne follows the passageway straight, until it slightly curves to one side. Curious, Dwayne dispelled his Wisp, dropping himself into darkness, and peers around the corner. A light shines from the doorway of a room at the end of the passage. Dwayne creeps into the room.

Circling the room is a set of statues of assorted people. Each statue has a nameplate underneath it, on the platform. Dwayne walks in, and begins to look at the assorted names. Under each name is a Title of some sort… 'Maya, Drow Monk/Shadowdancer. Balgar Battlehammer, Dwarven Defender of the Mithral Halls. Torin and Tarik Koris, Human Psychics. Alhandra, Assimar Paladin. Solinear, Githzerai Monk. Zaknafein Do'Urden, Weaponsmaster of Menzoberranzan. How odd… I remember reading about that place… but it was in the Forgotten Realms…'

One statue seems to stand out among the others. The title reads Vampyric Cleric of the Mistress Lovitar. Her name reads Kerona Iriny. A suit of dragonhide armor adorns the statue, as does an odd sword. Near her statue lies a set of platforms, some of which appear damaged due to time. 'Vann Wolve, Tech Warrior… Juilan, Ctarl-Ctarl Monk… Dyonisis, blind Ranger…' One statue platform remains un-statued. 'Joseph Dracos, Dragon Disciple of the Platinum Dragon Bahamut… I think I might have seen a glimpse of this guy… maybe… I will have to ask him…'

A voice rings out in the darkness. "… The next time I see him, if I ever do. You have found me, and my chamber of Sorrows… Well, not mine, but rather the Lady Kerona's Sorrow Room…" The voice speaks in two languages, one full of hisses and guttural sounds, the other in English. "Oh, and its Draconic and Common. When you entered the hallway, you left your reality and entered the Forgotten Realms. The ruined-looking statues are those who accompanied Lady Kerona until she finally fell. However, as they were not bound to the Room of Sorrow like the rest of the statues, I had to hand construct their monuments… thus why they are falling into disarray while the rest stand against the march of time. My Statue, by my own magics, will be placed once I die. I just fear I will looks as I do now, and not as I should…" Joseph's voice contains sadness at the end. "You see, once the Time of Troubles befell the Realms, I had lost my powers… well, most of them."

Out of the shadows, a platinum-skinned man dressed in a red duster with a stone baseball bat appears. Not a scale adorns his formerly half-dragon body. Tears in the duster and red marks on the platinum skin underneath are al that betray the former wings and tail Joseph once had. "I am not the man I should have been… Not the man I needed to be… I let Kerona fall, and I did nothing to prevent it, or to avenge it! And what did I do? I threw a rock at the killer, as he had taken my magic. And with Bahamut having followed Tiamat out of the Realms, I was left without any power of any kind. Sorcery of Belief taken from me, as well as my blood connection with him. All I have left is the ghostly feeling of the power, and my cursed skin color!"

"Let me help you. As a descendant of the great Merlin, surely I can try to help you. If not me, then the Hybrid Empire might be able to aid you… or at least give you a place to feel welcome."

Joseph turns to Dwayne. "I am beyond help on any kind. My god has forsaken me. My powers have forsaken me. My friends have forsaken me for the ever-after. Even I have forsaken myself. How can you have faith in me?"

Dwayne just smiles. "After thou hath lost relatives and found them again in the future, met creatures who looked like demonic spawn, and had thy friends turned into grotesque creatures before thine eyes, do not tell me of loss of faith. You are the most mild thing I hath encountered since I arrived in my future."

Joseph smirks. "I have seen a lot in my thousand years of life. But you are right. Those a some of the only things I have not seen… and I pity and respect you for having seen them. I think I will go with you to your side of the room. But be warned, you have to speak naught of this room, nor of what thee hath seen within. On penalty of death by those who are enshrined within." Dwayne nods his acceptance of the requirements, and Joseph taps him on the neck. Two marks appear, as if Dwayne was bitten by a vampyre. "This is the mark of the Room. Only those who need to see it will see it though. Now, you were leading me to thy realm?"

§ The Faceless Banshee §

As Dwayne enters the tavern, a hush falls over the patrons. "What? Go back to what you were doing." Following Dwayne is a cloaked figure, and the two of the take an unoccupied table in the back of the tavern.

"Why did we come to a tavern such as this? I thought you were gonna take me to somewhere we could talk in peace?"

"I did. I guarantee you right now no one in here would say anything about what we talk about if they wanted to. They fear what I might do to them. I humiliated some gangsters earlier, and inspired some awe."

The cloaked figure nods. "I see. And you are right. They wouldn't nark on you if they were on their death beds. Whatever you did to those gangsters really frightened them… mostly because they don't understand magic at all. Very easy work, seeing as you are about the only mage in the realm. Now, about this Empire of yours. What can you tell me about it?"

"They're led by a lion hybrid and I am in charge of their 'elite' troops, their mages… unfortunately, it seems that all the hybrids are magic inept. Even those who, when they were humans, were great adepts cannot cast even the most basic of rune light spells. The only ones I have seen with any magical skills after transformation are those who are almost non-human in their forms. But they also seem to be the least to want such power too. And, I have read a little about a magic spell to restore the power of a mage who lost their magics. Rumors mostly, I'm afraid to say… and not very clear ones." Dwayne passes a sheet of paper to the cloaked figure. "Joseph, the spell will require much more magic than I can control, let alone use. I do not know if I can find enough competent mages, let alone enough of the proper strengths to cast that spell for you. And without your power, you are less than great, or so you say. Although, you still have yet to mention anything regarding the baseball bat on your belt."

Joseph smirks within his cloak. "It is a special weapon I made called The Granite Cluebat. It is magical in nature, as well as good for knocking a clue into those who need a lot of persuasion of that type. It also moves on its own, given the proper command word. Not that I ever use that."

Without warning, a small draconic head pops out of a pocked in the duster under the cloak. Dwayne looks at the creature. "Pseudodragon?" Joseph nods, as does the dragon. "She is my only link to my past. But not the best of reminders."

The dragon yawns. That's only because you have been a whiny butt since the Time of Troubles ended and you lost your powers. So shove your complaints aside already!

"I see what you mean about not being the best of reminders. Never have I heard such a mouth on such a small creature."

Who are you calling a creature, cretin? I am ten times the –oomph!

A hand clamps down on the small dragon's mouth, silencing her griping for the moment. The owner of the hand gets a muffled "OW!" out of his mouth before the man slumps into sleep. Dwayne and Joseph chuckle. "Stupid person." Joseph says. "You never shut up a pseudodragon when she does not wish to be shut up."

"So does she have a name?"

I am Angelous. Another brave dragon bearing that name gave her life to seal away evil. I feel honored to share a name with such a noble creature, so different than the present company.

"You know what? I ought to smack you for that comment. Or something."

Joseph chuckles. "You'll either get used to her 'greater-than-thou' attitude, or go psycho and try to kill her. Unfortunately, she has seemed to have gained minor fire breath abilities since I got her, thus making it get used to her or go psycho and still have to deal with her."

Dwayne sighs. "This ain't gonna be the first time I've dealt with obnoxious people. Nor shall it be the last, methinks. Any more surprises to appear out of your pockets?" Joseph shakes his head. "Good. I didn't want you to pull out like a small intelligent Jell-O mold or something like that." Joseph laughs.

§ Mage Guild §

"And this will be your room. As the high magus of the HE, I get to put up whomever I wish in here."

Dwayne is interrupted by a small shaking. "That's funny… I could've sworn that there wasn't any earthquakes anytime soon." Another one rocks the tower. Dwayne dives to a window, and looks out. A bunch of men in assorted colored jumpsuits are pelting the tower with spells, and rockets. All of them have large red R's on their backs. "I see that the Rockets are blasting my tower. The fools!" Dwayne runs to the hall, and slams a button. An alarm sounds, and a recording of Dwayne's voice sounds. "This is the COMBAT alarm. The Tower is under attack. Protect the tower, and disband the attackers!" With that, Dwayne makes his way to the top of the tower, Joseph closely following behind. From the top, the combat unfolds. Spells are exchanged between the Rocket mages and Dwayne's trained mages, while gunfire crosses the spell field, cutting down mages, guards, and Rockets alike. Without warning, the small pond near the tower ceases to be a calm pond, as a horde of Aquas come charging out of the water, slaughtering mages. From a third side comes the fiery army of Magma. "Dammit! We're surrounded." Dwayne casts a string of fireballs into the air, and shortly there later all the mages of the Empire disappear in a horde of small clouds. Joseph taps Angelous' pocket. "Milady, its time to fly. Are you ready to show this realm your true powers?" The pseudodragon pokes her head out of her pocket. What would make you think that I would not take this chance to show you pathetic humans up? Joseph laughs, then gets a sober look, and begins to chant a spell. Angelous jumps out of her pocket, and flaps her small wings and moves a large distance from the pair of mages. All Joseph does is touches Dwayne's shoulder, causing Dwayne to feel drained as Joseph chants the spell. When the last syllable is spoke, Angelous cackles, and grows to a huge size. Well, are you gonna climb on, or am I just enchanted to look good? Dwayne stands in awe, and Joseph chuckles some more. "She doesn't get to do this often, but she enjoys every minute of her old power. You remember her tale of the dragon who gave her life for humanity? She **is** the re-incarnation of that dragon. This is her being what she once was." Without realizing it, Dwayne has followed Joseph onto Angelous' back, and they have taken off towards the Empire's HQ.

§ Leo's Office §

"Sorry to barge into HQ like this, sir."

Leo nods, his shaggy lionish face in a state of worry. Anytime Dwayne ends up back at HQ, it spells trouble. With Dwayne is Joseph and Derrik, and behind them is Lady Phoenix and her team, the now most respected force in all of the Empire.

"The 3 Teams have joined forces. My tower lies in ruins now, and yet I believe that this is just a taste of what might happen."

Leo looks quizzingly. "What makes you so sure that there will be more to this?"

"They had mages, sir. Some of whom were trained by my own hands unknowingly. I wouldn't doubt they have members in all sections of our Empire, as well as possibly in the other governments. I would recommend a huge effort on our part to extremely screen our members. I believe between the 3 mages here, as well as the Lady's team, we can make sure that there are none within our Empire working for the enemy, and bring those who are to justice. And we'll start with the newest string of hybrids, both created and non."

Leo nods. "Wise decision. But what's gonna assure me that none of you are members of the Teams?

Dwayne chuckles. "I myself would never betray those who took care of me after I crossed times. Derrik is my cousin, and crossed even before I did. The platinum skinned mage with us I pulled from another dimension, so he has no affinity for our foes. And I have a feeling that none of the members of the Lady's team that were there when I was found would betray us either. But there is one member I know is not for us, but is one of Rocket's Boss's most powerful underlings. The armored snapping turtle, Buster, is of whom I speak of. His teammates he himself killed, blamed on my mages, and that is part of the reason why they attacked. One of my lesser adepts killed off the Rocket Boss's spy, a weak fox hybrid. Even you I know about, Leo. You were the eldest son of a top military scientist, and unfortunately, fodder for your father's genetic research. You were the last of the hybrids he converted, but by that time his brain was so far corrupted he didn't recognize his own son until it was too late. He committed suicide in the most gruesome way for a man of his talents to go: he injected himself with a dozen conflicting hybrid forms, and blew up all over his military higher ups. You didn't realize any of this, and that is why you to this day convert humans to hybrids. However, you, unlike your father, convert the willing. So, does this prove all of our loyalties? Oh, by the way… Turtle boy is to meet with me once we are done here. I will bring you either his tin-plated hide or his unyielding loyalty with me when I return. This meeting is over!"

With that, Dwayne does a perfect about face, and marches out to the meeting room where Buster awaits.

§ Meeting Room (E)cho §

"So, what do you want to tell me, you pitiful excuse for a human?"

The snapping turtle sits in a chair, facing the doorway as Dwayne locks it.

"I want either your loyalty, or your tin-plated hide, you sorry genetic reject of Team Rocket."

Buster gasps at Dwayne's revelation. "Yes, I know you are a Rocket. One of the highest ranking operatives too. I want answers. Then, you will swear loyalty to myself and my cause, or you will never see another day pass. Do I make myself clear?"

"You shall never get a chance to start your incantations, magus. And even if you did, my plating is designed to refract, return, and re-aim magical spells."

Dwayne draws a Colt .45 revolver. "Who said I was casting spells?" With that, Dwayne pulls the trigger, and a glowing red bullet flies at the steel-plated turtle-man. The instant it hit, a bright red flash happens, and a red spider-web crosses over the shell, plating, and skin of Buster. He looks down quizzingly. "Its a spell called _Ray of Enfeeblement_. It reduces your physical strength. And I was able to cast it through my bullet. I'm a well-trained Arcane Gunslinger, able to enchant my bullets with certain magic spells. I could detonate a fireball within you, cooking you from the inside out if I shot right. So don't push me."

Buster rushes at Dwayne, only to hit the wall next to him. "I am fast too. Faster than most. Then again, you are fast for someone your size. Not that you will attack me again." With that, Dwayne casts a _Domination_ spell on Buster, and they go into a mental combat. Dwayne unleashes wave after wave of mental energy, blasting mental shackles off of Buster. Within a few minutes, all control Giovanni had of Buster was lost, and Dwayne quickly filled in power and control. Dwayne then ends the combat and walks out of the room, Buster following like a puppy. Dwayne then dismisses Buster, and reports back to Leo.

§ Leo's Office §

"Well, just as I said, I'd either have his loyalty, or his hide. I blew off all the control the Rocket Boss had, and placed the poor turtle cyborg under my total control. He is yours to command… through me."

Leo stammers. "But… I'm… the leader… I'm the boss…"

"Not anymore. Well, you're the boss as far as the common hybrid is concerned. I am the boss of all special operations, and all spec. ops. teams. All of them. From Lady Phoenix to the weakest mage and gunner. I am your spec. ops. man. I will run all of your operations in the background, while you run the big stuff. Consider me the middleman of mass power and infiltration. But, my services don't come cheap. Even considering you and yours saved me. How about $1000 a month, plus my own area in the soon-to-be-established Hybrid Empire."

Leo looks around his office, then regains his composure. "How about this. I don't permanently separate you from your powers, and you work under me for $550 a month."

As Dwayne threw a fireball at Leo for the insult, Leo fires a specialized gun at Dwayne, which paralyses him where he stands. Leo then circles around Dwayne. "You think you are so high and mighty, playing with your silly magic powers. I will make a horde off of you when I sell you to the Rockets, and let them deal with your ass."

Dwayne, despite the paralysis, speaks. "You think **I** am your biggest problem? With the rise of the vampyres, and the selling out of people like you to the Rockets, there is much wrong in your blessed Empire. And yet, you turn on your most powerful ally. Did humanity, and those spun from it, not learn anything from Hitler's attack on Russia during WWII? Attacking your biggest ally is asking for your fall."

With that, the building begins to shake. Sirens wail, and a voice echoes over the PA system. "Structural integrity is reaching critical levels. All hybrids and humans evacuate the building. This is **NOT** a drill."

Dwayne laughs at Leo's look of worry as not only the building begins to crumble, but also at Dwayne's lack of paralysis. "Fool! Do you think a super tranq would stop me? I could have blown up this entire building if I wanted to. You are right to fear me. For trying to sell me to the enemy, which is an act of treason, as well as assault, and indirect attempted murder, you are found guilty by the High Magic Court. Your sentence shall be Death. For these crimes being against one of the High Magi, you shall serve the sentence here, under the effect of your own gun. Sucks to be you, catboy."

With that, Dwayne pulls the trigger on Leo's gun, paralyzing him. The last thing Leo hears as Dwayne left the room is a voice on the PA, bringing a warning worse than any death knell known. "Building integrity is beyond critical. All personnel not out of the building now should make great haste to the nearest exit."

Moments later, just as the last non-Leo person runs out, the building seems to implode around Leo's office. Within the span of 7 seconds, a gut-wrenching lionish scream rips through the air, and the building seems to wink out of existence, sucked into nothingness. Nothing remains in the empty lot, except for a piece of paper, attached to a single upright post, bearing the crest of the Pendragons, with a staff struck through an oak tree over it, and the Tower of Incantations Master seal below it.

1 Power Level(s): The first "syllable" of a spell, denoting how much power the rune-spell will have. The more powerful the power rune, the more powerful the spell, but the quicker the rune-mage will become exhausted. A rune-mage is someone who uses runes to cast spells.


End file.
